


Platonic relationship

by Saku015



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Male Friendship, Yuri Plisetsky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yuri makes a new friend.





	Platonic relationship

Yuri was sulking as he was standing in front of the door. He could not understand why Yakov said yes to this whole Golden Spin shit. He was supposed to practice to the GPF, damn it! He did not have time for these kinds of stupid competitions. When he told his reasons to his coach, the older man said that this would be a good opportunity to show what he was capable of once again. 

Yuri sighed, then turned the doorknob. It was not enough that he had to compete – no, besides that, he had to share a dorm room with someone else! As he stepped into the room, he felt a vein popping on his forehead. He only hoped that he got someone normal as his roommate. He was not a friendly type and became irritated in no time.

When he turned his gaze towards one of the beds, he caught a glimpse of a petit boy with messy brown hair and the Chinese teams’ jacket on him. The other looked up, and Yuri found himself face-to-face with a freckled face and a kind, but shy smile. The boy stood up and walked up to him. With blushing slightly, he reached his hand.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you!" He greeted him with his smile not fading. "You are Yuri, right? I am-"

"I know who you are," Yuri interrupted, which’s why Lilia would have scolded him on her iciest voice. "You are the brat who lost at the Cup of China against Katsudon." The boy only titled his head to the side with blinking. He was not intimidated by Yuri’s cold tone which was a surprise for the young Russian. Even Katsudon had shit into his pants when he heard it for the first time. Because of that realization, his cheeks heated up.

"My name is Guang-Hong. I hope, we can be good friends!" Yuri nodded a little and shook Guang-Hong’s hand, then his eyes wondered towards the bed and the laptop on it. "I was watching the movie which inspired my free skate," the Chinese skater explained, then a little smirk appeared on his face. "Wanna watch?"

 

"This was AWESOME!" Yuri exclaimed, almost jumping up and down on the bed. Guang-Hong only chuckled a little while resting his jaw on his knuckles. The younger boy might seem rude at first, but deep inside, he was really kind and caring – and kinda cute when he was excited. "Ha-have you got any other inspiration as well?" Yuri asked, trying to hide his blush with his hand.

Guang-Hong stood up and walked to his suitcase. Yuri followed him, peeking into the suitcase over the olders’ shoulder. Because of what he saw, his jaw dropped and his eyes sparkled in awe.

"Watch out, it is really sharp!" Guang-Hong warned Yuri as he pulled out the katana from its sheath. Yuri touched the blade cautiously, then looked at the other. Guang-Hong knew that look. He was not the type about whom others could imagine having his free skate based on a movie and theme like that. "I did not like my theme at first, but then it grew on me," he said, then his eyes flashed. "Looking down upon me is a big mistake." 

There was challenge in his voice, which made Yuri grin wildly. Maybe competing there was not a waste of time after all.

"Believe me, I would not do that for the world!"


End file.
